


The Whispering Room- Reimagined

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: What we all wanted to happen in The Whispering Room.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Whispering Room- Reimagined

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

And his face- she had never seen him like this, eyes burning and lost to desire, his pupils wide and black. He groaned as she touched him, running her palms over his hard chest, his rigid arms holding him braced over her. She tangled her fingers in the dark riot of his hair as he bent to kiss the swell of each breast, his breath hot against her skin.

Cordelia let her head fall back as James kissed her, her mouth opening slightly. Her entire body was alive with desire. Every time James caressed her, the nerves in her skin danced. Heat was spreading from her stomach, all the way down her legs, to the tips of her toes. She sighed in satisfaction as he gently pushed her down by the shoulders, laying her flat on the desk. She clung to him as he climbed on top of her.

He pulled away, looking at her intensely. His golden eyes were wild with desire. She felt exposed under his gaze, but not in a bad way. She wanted him to see her as she was, she realized. All of her. “My beautiful Daisy,” he purred. He nuzzled his face against her neck, his breath hot against her skin. “You feel so good under me.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn’t believe they were doing this. She knew, deep down inside of her, that this was not something that a lady should be doing. She shouldn’t be under James, tangled up with him like this. She also couldn’t find anything within herself that allowed her to care. Her voice was a whisper as she said, “What do you want, James?” As much as she wanted him and this, she couldn’t live with herself if there was a chance he would face regret tomorrow.

She felt his body shake with laughter. “Isn’t it obvious?” He brought his face up to hers, kissing her lightly on her full lips. “Or do I need to be more convincing?” He started kissing her neck, sucking on one spot in particular. He stopped then and looked at her, worry starting to fill his eyes. “What do you want, Daisy? If you want me to stop, I will. I don’t want you putting yourself in a position that you will regret later.”

She chuckled. “And I’ve been worrying the whole time that you would regret this!” She tightened her arms around him. She used her fingernails to scratch his back. “James, whatever you do, don’t stop.”

James groaned and kissed her hungrily. His hands slipped beneath her dress and cupped the back of her knees. He used this as leverage to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. She interlocked her ankles, not wanting to risk letting him go.

“Move back,” James gasped. “More onto the table.”

She did as she was told. She positioned herself so James had plenty of room to lie on top of her, which he did. The new position allowed Cordelia to feel more of James than before. She gasped softly as she felt his hardness against her inner thigh.

She felt James’s fingers start to work at the lacings of her dress. “Leave it on,” she said. “I don’t want to risk anyone walking in and seeing me completely naked.”

James made a noise of protest. “I want to see you, Daisy.” His voice was full of longing. Cordelia felt another pang of heat spread through her body. “All of you. Please.” The desperation in his voice surprised her.

“I don’t have anything on under this dress. As for these,” she indicated her breasts, “that’s an easy enough fix.” She pulled her dress down just enough to where her breasts were exposed. “Does this work?”

James licked his lips. He touched her full breasts, massaging them softly. “You are beyond perfect. Amazing. Beautiful.” He bent and put each nipple in his mouth, giving them both equal amounts of attention. Cordelia moaned softly as he did so. He ran his hand down and down her body, and stopped once he got to the apex of her thighs. “Oh,” he gasped, realizing she really didn’t have anything on under the dress.

Cordelia moaned louder as he began to touch her in ways that she had never imagined. She had always thought his hands were beautiful, but she had never thought of them as something that could drive her wild with pleasure. “James, please,” she sighed. She didn’t particularly know what she was begging for. She was following her instincts, letting her body take over.

James stopped moving his hand. He reached down, and Cordelia could hear him fumbling with his pants. He positioned himself between her thighs, looking at her deeply. “I’ve never done this before,” he said. “If- if I do something wrong, don’t be afraid to tell me.”

She tugged at his thick black curls. “I’ve never done this before, either.” She ran a hand along his cheek, watching in fascination as his eyelids fluttered closed. “I trust you, James. Infinitely.”

James bent to kiss her and slowly pushed his way in. Cordelia’s eyes watered from pain. She started to panic. Was it supposed to hurt like this? Is this normal? How is this enjoyable? She clutched tightly at his shoulders, desperately trying to find something to hold onto.

James sensed the tension in her body. “Relax, Daisy. It will be easier for both of us if you relax.” His voice was strained, like he was holding back.

Cordelia forced herself to calm down. She eased her grip on him, letting her head fall back onto the table. Instead, she focused on him. She let herself revel in this new feeling of being so close with someone, especially James.

Slowly, James started to move. Cordelia bit her lip to quiet the noises she was making. James was breathing loudly into her ear, making soft moans of his own. “You feel so good, my Daisy.”

Cordelia used her legs to raise her hips so she could meet each of his thrusts. It wasn’t enough. “Faster, James,” she moaned.

James happily obliged. Cordelia could feel her breasts bouncing each time he moved. She started to feel something building inside of her, something warm and fuzzy. She started to feel her body moving on its own, her back arching and her legs shaking. “James,” she moaned, very loudly as the feeling came to a climax.

At the feeling of her body tightening around him, James lost his control. He buried his head into her neck, overwhelmed by pleasure.

A few moments later, Cordelia came back to herself. James was kissing her neck softly, and she shivered at the feel of his lips on her sensitive skin. She ran her fingers along James’s back, not minding the sweat that had come through his shirt. “That was...” she struggled to find the words.

“Wonderful,” James finished. He pulled away from her, and Cordelia sighed at the empty feeling. “You are wonderful.”

Cordelia sat up and pulled on her dress, covering herself. She looked at him through her long lashes. He was adorably mishelveled. His hair was an absolute mess, his shirt was sticking to him with sweat, and his pants were around his ankles. She took a deep breath before speaking. “Will I still be wonderful to you in the morning when you wake up and remember what we have done?” She bowed her head, her hair forming a red curtain around her face.

James quickly pulled his pants up to his waist. He took her face in his hands, gently pulling it up so her eyes could meet his. “Cordelia,” he said, his voice serious. “You were wonderful to me before this night. You will be wonderful to me in the morning, and every morning that follows. You always have been and always will be my Daisy.”

Cordelia choked back tears. She had always loved James, and she always would. Perhaps, after what had just happened, she could take peace in knowing that he returned her feelings. She looked at him with shining eyes. “Well, you know what you have to do now, don’t you?”

He looked confused. He looked around them, as if the “something” was in the room. “I’m afraid I don’t.”

She laughed, pulling him closer to her. “You have to court me, of course. Properly. Though,” she said, looking down. “I will admit, there was nothing proper about what we just did.”

James chuckled. “No, there wasn’t.” He placed a kiss to her forehead. “But you’re right, I should court you properly. But I do wish to have more encounters like this, maybe just not on a table. A bed would be much more comfortable.”

James had just finished buckling his pants when the door opened, and Matthew stood on the threshold. Cordelia looked herself and James over quickly. There was no visible sign of what they had just done.

Matthew looked them over, his eyes squinting. “What were you two two doing in here?” he asked, his voice wary.

James and Cordelia shared a look, making a silent agreement to keep their “encounter” private.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” James said. “Cordelia was just giving me a closer look to Cortana.”

At that, Cordelia grabbed her sword and strapped it to her back. “He’s right,” was all she said, trying her best to sound convincing. She figured the less she talked, the better.

“Mmhmm,” Matthew said. He didn’t necessarily sound like he didn’t believe them, which was enough for James and Cordelia.

With a strong and firm hand, James helped Cordelia off the table. She followed the two boys out of the room and into the hallway. They continued to hold hands beneath Cordelia’s skirts, and she gave her best efforts trying not to think about what those hands had been doing to her before.


End file.
